Reforging steel
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Dagur's back but with a new threat which breaks something important to Astrid
1. Chapter 1

Reforging steel

Chapter 1: Dagur returns

One morning in the misty forest's on the island of berk two local teens were enjoying their day off. Astrid was swinging her axe into the trees for her daily training . While Astrid was training hiccup watched his girlfriend at work admiring her from a safe distance . Their dragons watched their riders shaking their heads. Valka was away leading the dragons to an uninhabited island close to berk for the extra dragons to live. Gobber and the rest of the tribe were still making repairs from Drago's attack . Gobber and the elders decided to help the new chief giving him and Astrid some time off couple times a week so Hiccup did feel over pressured especially since Stoick was now gone.

Gobber looked at the statue of his old friend but in horror he saw the twins were doodling on the statue with paint._ Having fun kids hears a thought** GET THAT PAINT OFF THE STATUE NOW! BEFORE I KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU WITH MY NEW HAMMER **_raising his voice in anger flailing a bigger hammer showing he was serious.

Mean while after escaping the outcasts Dagur and some of his loyal beserker's are on a uncharted island. _Dam that Hiccup and his night fury and their friends on berk and the outcasts _Dagger shouted in anger. The years Dagger spent training to aid in his revenge against Hiccup and the others who wronged him standing as tall as Gobber but more more muscled then Spitelout. When they hear a deep and blood curtling roar something was coming and fast. The monster smashed in to the trees knocking them down and shattering the boulders. The monster was a new kind of dragon , bolder class by the looks of it it was a dark grey dragon With an armor like hide and hatchet like horn.

_It looks tough i like it ill call it a terror horn beserker's get me that dragon D_agur shouted. The beserker's attacked the terror horn only to have there weapons break on its horn and armor like hide. Dagur smiled jumped on its back grabbing a chain and hooking it in the dragons mouth. The terror horn tried to melt the chain but couldn't breathe when it tried Dagur yanked the chain causing the mighty dragon pain. Dagur smiled told his beserkers to round up the unhatched whispering death eggs they took from the outcasts camp as they were going to make their way to berk.

The beserkers did so and they crafted a ship large enough for Dagger's new threat and put the whispering death eggs in the brig. The ship set sail for berk the crashing waves and the smell of salt water in the air after making a trip to outcast island leveling Alvins camp now berk was in sight. Slamming into the rocky beach Dagur made the terror horn burst through the hall of the ship the whispering death eggs hatched and the new born's were aimed towards the direction of the town. Dagur charging in on the terror horn sword in hand laughing. Gobber saw the deranged beserker leading the charge to berk grabbing the horn blowing it hard enough for every one to hear grabbing the weapons preparing the dragons.

Hiccup and Astrid heard the horn blair in the distance calling their dragons. In the village the terror horn was charging everyone tried to stop the dragon but their weapons were no good and the dragons were busy chasing off beserkers and wild whispering deaths to help. Gobber charged in with his hammer only to have it break on the dragons horn. _What in Odins greatness is that daft dragon made of _Gobber shouted only getting knocked into the great halls doors.

_Wheres Stoick the vast is he afraid of my new pet_? Dagur said with a grin not knowing what happened. Just then a well placed plasma blast knocked Dagur off his ride. _Stoick the vast is no longer with us Dagur but our new chief is and hes right here !_ Hiccup shouted. _Hiccup ? wait no there is no way your Hiccup hes a runt Dagur said _picking himself off the ground. _Its me alright Dagger i am the chief and i am telling you now to leave _Hiccup ordered grabbing his flame sword.

Astrid Had Stormfly help the others with removing the whispering death's trying to get the terror horns attention to settle it down with tips she learned from watching Hiccup. The terror horn in its confusion charged Astrid she held up her axe to protect herself from the horn of the terror horn only to have her trusty axe shatter on impact. Astrid tucked and rolled out of the way only to be saddened at the loss of her present from her boyfriend. While Hiccup was busy with Dagur using his flame sword to guard himself tells toothless to get rid of the dragon and terror horn.

Toothless Jumped in front of the terror horn Toothless's body started to glow and he roared stopping the terror horn in its tracks. Shooting a fearful glare and a warning shot the terror horn ran away Toothless roared again sending the new born Whispering deaths flying away. _Whats with your night fury? _Dagur said while charging Hiccup _Hes the alpha the one picked by all the dragons to lead. _Hiccup Clashed swords breaking Dagur's but also his own._Interesting i like it ill take your dragon but only after i dispose of you._ Dagur charged bare handed but thanks to endless flying with Toothless and sparing with Astrid Hiccup may not have the same build as other vikings but he wasn't a light weight anymore. _Lets settle this Dagur you and me no help lets end this with a duel _Hiccup said kicking Dagur back _I accept your request if i win i am taking your night fury and maybe your other leg or your girlfriend as a trophy._

* * *

Hiccups putting it all on the line ... sucks Astrid's weapons broke but next chapter will interesting a duel between chiefs


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Duel

_Lets settle this Dagur you and me no help lets end this with a duel. _Hiccup said kicking dagger back _I accept your request if i win i am taking your night fury and maybe your other leg or your girlfriend as a trophy._

Dagur said over confident the two removed their weapons and their upper armor to prove they were to fight fair and square. Astrid watched Hiccup trying not to focus on Hiccups toned upper body shouting _Kick his ass babe you can do it. _The two chiefs charged head on using mostly grappling moves dagur threw Hiccup. Hiccup thought fast and spun himself mid air landing on all fours. He charged Dagur getting a right cross in on Dagurs jaw. Dagur dug his feet into the dirt to keep from falling. Then Hiccup remembered something while watching Astrid fight off a love crazed Snotlout.

He blocked Dagur's punch getting himself of Daggers range then took a breath to relax himself. Dagur was closing in when Hiccup stepped forward. _Big mistake fish bone _Dagur said ending with a grin throwing a heavy punch when Hiccup vanished from Dagur's sight. To Dagur's perspective Hiccup vanished when actually and Astrid watched this herself in amazement cause it was a move she self used but didn't teach him. Hiccup slides his foot behind Dagger's foot and pushes back on Dagger's neck and arm, careening him to the ground. Rendering Dagur unconscious Hiccup told the beserkers they had till the count of 3 to take Dagur and get off berk.

_3 ... Dragons ready_

_2..._ all the villages dragons were lighting

Before Hiccup could get to 1 the beserkers grabbed their fallen leader and ran off to fix their ship and leave.

Astrid runs over grabbing the chief wrapping her hands around Hiccups neck and he had her by her waist with one hand and with the other he signaled Toothless to tell the dragons to hold their fire.

_Hiccup that was amazing how did you learn how to do that i never taught you it _Astrid astounded. _Astrid i learned it the day Snot tried to kiss you and you threw him on to hookfang's tail and Snots rear caught fire and i practiced every night._ Hiccup explained with enthusiasm while Astrid started kissing him not letting him up for air for about 4 mins.

Hiccup looked to the ground picking up the shattered axe he made her. Scratching the back of his head he grabs a few Gronckles over. _Astrid i need you and Gobber to be in charge of repairs while i am gone and ill need the forge _Hiccup said. Astrid agreed and ran to Gobber to let him know whats going on. Hiccup spoke with fish legs then flew away with Toothless and the Gronkles . They flew to another island where different kinds of stones were letting the Gronckles eat them. While on the island he watched and tracked the different rocks and ores the Gronckles ate. When they caught it up he watched each one to check the color and properties. Using a hammer a larger flat rock he made small metal squares to find out what they did. _Ok so blackish metal has attraction lets avoid that we learned what happened last time right Toothless. _Hiccup chatting with his dragon Toothless coiled his tail around himself making a noise that sounded like laughter. Hiccup ignored the sound and continued till the last Gronckle finished coughing up lava with a slightly more reddish and yellow color. Hiccup waited for it to cool and he made it into a spike. He threw it into a one of the sheet metals and it pierced it noticing it was light and strong. He smiled loaded up the Gronckles with the ores and stones and headed back to berk.

Back on berk Gobber and Astrid got the village going and cleaned up and finished fixing what Dagger broke. While in the great hall every one was eating and relaxing while Gobber told the tale of his misadventures with the bone knapper to the young children.

Astrid watched the sky hoping to see Hiccup come home until a thought full fishleg's brought her a mug of mead.

_Don't worry Astrid i am sure he will be back besides he survived the green death down a leg but still survived. _Even though Fish failed to reassure her he at least made her mind at ease. When Ruff drunk out of her mind stumbles over grabbing Fishleg's he picked her up _I better get the twins home before Snot and Tuff get in another drunken fist fight later Astrid._

* * *

lol Dagur was not my fav character i am glad i got the idea for a way Hiccup could win


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time for a new Weapon

Hiccup travelled home with the supplies and made his way to the forge. Toothless light a fire Hiccup grabbed some paper and made some plans and got to work. Sketching out a new axe he thought even with an axe made of Gronckle iron it may still be to heavy. From the years watching Astrid in admeration Hiccup knew aside from being cleaver astrids biggest advantage over her opponents was her speed. With his pencil he sketched out 2 short swords that kind of looked like nadder fangs. Hiccup chuckled thinking she will get a kick out of that.

When he was done sketching his design he grabbed some stone and made his weapon outline and chiseled away making the perfect molds. Toothless helped heating the forge he stopped over to Fishlegs and barrowed Meatlug back when he was done. Meatlug ate the rocks and ores and spat out the new metal lava into a thick black iron cup hiccup held with tongs. pouring the hot lava into the molds after they could he pulled out the blades and started to hammer.

BANG...BANG...BANG that's all that could be heard meanwhile a nervous Astrid climbed out of bed looking out her window. Wondering what happened to her boyfriend was she sees a light at the forge curious she gets dressed and slips her boots on. Sneaking out she made her way to the forge peering into the window seeing Hiccup was home and at work. _Toothless its unbearable in here _Hiccup says ripping off his fur tunic and the green vest. Astrid watched but remained hidden she seen him with out his shirt before but not the forge. Working up a sweat his young viking physic excited her._WOW...it would suck if ruff and the other woman were here to see this_ Astrid thought to her self while blushing. Hiccup reheating the twin blades pulling them out lifting a sledge hammer as if he were Thor continued to draw out the blades. BANG...BANG...BANG till the blades were perfect shape Toothless fetched some ice from the Bewilder Beasts ice in a bucket_ Thanks bud i needed this _. Hiccup poured the bewilder beasts ice into a metal tub filled with water then put the blades in to cool.

Remembering what Gobber told him the most important thing about forging a sword is fire and ice together that is the mystery of steel. Hiccup watched the steel cool while the flames rose out. Hiccup grabs some leather and thread and made twin sheaths. Rubbing the back of his head in confusion _their missing something i wish Astred was hear bud. _Hiccup looking to toothless _she would know _Astrid astounded at what she heard. Hiccup thought of it he grabbed some metal left over reheated it and molded to skulls like the ones on Astrids skirt. Pinning them in place she could hear him shout perfect. He pulled the blades out of the water wrapping the handles in leather like Gobber showed him. Then hiccup sharpen them with the best of his ability.

_Wait till she sees these Astrid will love these._ Hiccup shouted in joy Astrid tried not to laugh._ What will i love babe? _she said stepping out of the shadows. _Astrid ? um.. hey milady what brings you out at this hour to the forge._Hiccup said trying to play cool but failing due to voice cracking.

_Couldn't sleep cause somebody didn't tell me he was back._ Astrid said while holding back a smile the best she could. Hiccup shrugged and got her to turn around as he pulled the new blades out. _Ok... turn around Astrid _Hiccup told her she turns around and tears come to her eyes knowing why he left and didn't stop by. _I know your axe got destroyed by that dragon so i made you these made from Gronckle iron i found the right amount of ore and rock after much trial and error. These are lighter and stronge... _before Hiccup could finish she kissed him with passion.

Walking back to the chiefs house Astrid runs up to Hiccups room Which used to be Stoick's room. After she ran in and Hiccup finished cleaning the forge and returning Meatlug he went home. When he got home he went to his room only to find an arm reaching out from the door way. _Hey Hiccup let me properly thank you for making these for me _Astrid said with a sly yet seductive grin. Hiccup smiled then was ripped into the room by his shirt that night all you could here was **_Assttrriddee_** then a loud bang like someone being thrown on to the went up the roof where Stormfly was hiding knowing full well what the dragons were thinking. _Well our riders will be busy for some time lets stay up here till morning._


End file.
